What If?
by Rebeca18
Summary: Si conocías mi fic 'Locuras de los Semidioses' este es otro parecido, pero con drabbles más largos (mini-historias) sobre nuestros queridos protagonistas. Percabeth, Jasper, Solangelo, Tratie, Frazel, Caleo, Charise, y lo que se me ocurra xD
1. Hécate

Hécate fue muy popular cuando la llama del este estaba en Inglaterra. Durante ese tiempo, ella tuvo docenas de hijos. Sus favoritos fueron Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin. Ellos crecieron y construyeron una escuela dedicada a ella.

 **Hola! :D**

 **Este ha sido el primer "** _ **headcanon**_ **" y los siguientes serán parecidos, un poco más largos o más cortos pero algo así…**

 **Por si te interesa tengo otro fic, "Locuras de los Semidioses" que son drabbles cortos y graciosos! :D**

 **Y al igual que en ese fic yo traduzco drabbles de Pinterest, Facebook, Instagram y Twitter.**


	2. El nuevo estudiante

Un día en la escuela Annabeth escucho que había un nuevo estudiante, luego cuando bajo al vestíbulo vio al grupo de las chicas más populares de la escuela alrededor de un chico. Cuando se acercó vio a su cerebro de algas… Cuando Percy la ve empuja a las demás chicas para acercarse a ella. Annabeth salta a sus brazos y Percy da vueltas con ella, luego se besan. Todos están sorprendidos que la 'rata de biblioteca' de Annabeth tenga un novio tan guapo. Annabeth le pregunta "¿Cómo es que has entrado a la escuela? El examen de acceso es realmente difícil". Percy simplemente le responde "Todo lo que hice fue pensar en que te vería cada día".

 **Awww, my feelings!**

 **Percabeth es un amor :')**


	3. Enferma

Cuando Annabeth estuvo enferma Percy se negó rotundamente a dejar la cabaña de Atenea. Él estuvo toda la noche despierto por si ella despertaba y necesitaba cualquier cosa. Le llevó a Annabeth y a Piper (con su encanto vocal incluido) tres horas para convencerlo para que se fuera, pero incluso luego Percy volvía a la cabaña de Atenea cada diez minutos preguntando si su novia necesitaba algo.

 **ASDFGH *¬* ¿¡Para cuando una pareja así!?**


	4. Galletas azules

La única cosa en la que Atenea y Poseidón están de acuerdo es en que Sally Jackson es genial, y una persona realmente inteligente. Los dos Olímpicos vieron a la madre de Percy en la boda de Annabeth y él. La encontraron muy encantadora e incluso la felicitaron por sus galletas azules.

 **¿Se imaginan a Atenea, a Poseidón y a Sally charlando en la boda de sus hijos tan tranquilamente? Es una escena que me encantaría ver… ejem tío Rick lee esto ejem…**


	5. Marina

Percy y Annabeth llamaron a su hija Marina, porque significa "del Mar" en italiano. El significado, por supuesto, representa a Percy. La historia que ellos cuentan a todos es que el italiano representa el conocimiento de Annabeth. La verdad, sin embargo, es que el italiano es por su amigo Nico Di Angelo, quién murió en la guerra, alguien que perdió mucho y sonrió muy poco.

 **:'( Ay… Advertencia: habrá más capítulos que os rompan el corazón así…**


	6. Alcohol

Percy generalmente evita beber cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica cuando está cerca de Annabeth. Ya que tiene miedo de que se convierta en una fracción de lo que Gabe Ugliano era, y herir a su novia involuntariamente tal como hizo Gabe voluntariamente con su madre…

 **Argh, ese Gabe… Que sufra en los campos de castigo…**


	7. Atenea

Atenea no estaba tan impresionada cuando Percy renunció a la inmortalidad por Annabeth. A ella tampoco le importó cuando él sostuvo el cielo por ella. Todas estas cosas no parecían ser demasiado heroicas. No. Lo que finalmente ganó a la Diosa fue cuando Percy estuvo tres noches enteras estudiando para su examen de matemáticas para que él y Annabeth pudieran estar en la misma clase.

 **¡Eso sí es amor verdadero! (Lo dice quién odia las matemáticas u.u)**


	8. Trato

Annabeth aceptó enseñar a Percy para el examen al que se concentraba tanto, lo que para él era muy duro. Al final tuvieron que hacer un trato. Por cada pregunta que Percy dijera bien, Annabeth le daría un beso. Y debo decir que nunca antes habían visto a alguien concentrarse tanto antes.

 **Percy, pillín ;)**


	9. Código Morse

Leo enseño a Calipso código morse. Así que cada vez que ella se enfada con él, Leo golpetea el objeto más cercano diciéndole en código morse a Calipso " _Te quiero_ " haciendo que ella no pueda seguir más tiempo enfadada con él…

 **Toc… toc toc… toc…**

 ***Intento de código morse***

 **xD**


	10. Thor y Loki

Jason siempre decía que quería ser Thor, porque ese martillo complementaría su poder con el rayo. Al oír esto, Leo comento "Si Jason es Thor, ¿Significa eso que Thalía es Loki?"

Después de este incidente, Thalía nunca pudo estar en la presencia de Leo sin electrocutarlo…

 **xD No podía callarse Leo…**


	11. Hazlo simple

Frank pensó en cómo iba a proponerle a Hazel matrimonio.

¿Montar sobre un elefante? ¿Convertirse en un águila e ir en picado hacia ella con el anillo?

Sus ideas eran cada vez más extremas, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho a Annabeth hace tantos años sobre las esposas chinas; hazlo simple.

 **:') Que linda está parejita… se me hacen taaaan adorables.**


	12. Pintura azul

Percy y Annabeth decidieron pintar su comedor de color azul (que sorpresa). Consiguieron la pintura, los pinceles y los rodillos. Annabeth comenzó a pintar y Percy se acercó a ella, en el camino accidentalmente tropezó con una lata de pintura y está voló por todas partes, pero sobretodo en Annabeth. "Percyyyy!" Gritó ella. "Lo siento, no lo hice…" fue cortado por un pincel que voló a través de la habitación y lo golpeó en el pecho.

Pasaron el resto del día lanzándose pintura azul entre sí.

 **xD de verdad que me imagino una escena así con ellos!**


	13. Nico y Anubis

Una noche, cuando Nico estaba en un cementerio de Nueva Orleáns visitando a los muertos, vio a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro con ojos ámbar. El tipo estaba con una chica que tenía una raya roja brillante en su pelo color arena. El tipo irradiaba energía y poder de muertos. Más tarde, una vez que la chica se fue, el tipo se acercó a Nico. "Hijo de Hades, ¿eh?" Nico sospecho. "¿Y a ti que te importa?" El hombre se echó a reír. "Soy Anubis, el Dios Egipcio de la Muerte". Los dos entraron en una conversación y dos horas más tarde, Nico y Anubis descansaban sus cabezas en lápidas, con cartas de Mith-o-Magic en sus manos y con bolsas de Happy Meals a cada lado.

 **Recién me leí La Pirámide Roja, y me gustó mucho :D si aún no habéis leído la otra saga de Tío Rick os la recomiendo! (Tengo en PDF los tres libros por si los queréis)**


	14. Lo prometo

"Ella es una niña dulce" Murmuró Luke, con cuidado para no despertar a Annabeth de 7 años. Thalía asintió.

"Si" se volvió para mirarlo. "Ella es tan joven, no sé si darle ese cuchillo fue…"

"Annabeth estará bien, Thals. Y nosotros también". Luke sonrió, y durante un segundo el mundo entero se detuvo cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Fue imprevisto, pero después de unos instantes Thalía se encontró besándolo de nuevo. Luke se apartó, todavía sonriendo "lo prometo".

 **:'( ¿Alguien más veía posible el Thaluke?**


	15. En casa

Nico estaba visitando a su padre en el Inframundo, y NO lo estaba disfrutando. Perséfone y su madre Deméter habían decidido visitarlo también. Nico estaba listo para apuñalar a alguien con el tenedor si Deméter decía una cosa más sobre los cereales. Lo único que quería era estar en casa. Cerró sus ojos, agarrando su tenedor con fuerza, tratando de calmarse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en un lugar muy diferente. A pesar de que apenas podía ver, Nico sintió que era un dormitorio, y él estaba sentado en la cama. Alguien se movió junto a él, haciéndole saltar. Un brazo se acercó a la lámpara de la mesita de noche. "¿Nico?" Dijo una voz soñolienta. Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de la impresión "¿Will?" Will quitó las mantas y dejó los brazos abiertos. Nico se arrastró hasta sus brazos, contento de finalmente estar entre los brazos de Will Solace. En casa.

 **Awww Solangelo :D**


	16. Te quiero

Imaginen que Percy lleva a Annabeth a la playa para una cita, y trata de ser romántico escribiendo en la arena "te quiero". Pero entonces una ola golpea la playa y borra lo escrito cambiándolo por "También te quiero hijo". Y que Percy grité "Papá ¡me avergüenzas!".

 **xD Poseidón no tiene nada mejor que hacer al parecer… O es como mis padres, que aprovechan enseguida cuando vienen amigos a casa para avergonzarme u.u ¿Soy la única a la que le hacen eso? …No quiero sufrir yo sola :v**


	17. Calypso

Calypso espero pacientemente por él. Sabía que era muy pequeña la posibilidad de que el volviera a encontrar Ogygia, pero aun así esperó por su regreso. Finalmente, después de unos meses solitarios, vio una nave en la distancia y su sonrisa se ensanchó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Era el Argo II; y en él, saltando como un loco, estaba Leo Valdez.

 **Me alegré montón cuando leí el final de las Pruebas de Apolo! :') Calipso no merecía quedarse allí más tiempo… Y me encanta la parejita que hace con Leo! ^3^**


	18. Proposición

El sol estaba en lo alto, la playa era hermosa, el lugar tranquilo y romántico… Era un día perfecto. Leo y Calypso estaban sentados en un banco bajo un árbol con vistas a la bonita playa. Leo se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Calypso, ella la tomó y se puso de pie. "Ven, sígueme" dijo Leo. La llevó a un lugar más privado, donde el sol tenía una mejor vista. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Pregunto Calypso. Leo la miró, sonriendo. "Nada". Respondió tras besarla. Y se arrodilló.

Los ojos de Calypso brillaron al pensar en aquel día. Junio… 18 de Junio. El día en que Leo le diría las _palabras mágicas_ , pasados unos segundos no lo hizo. "Uh… Leo, ¿Vas a decir algo?" Leo levantó la vista. "Bueno, sólo estoy atando los cordones de los zapatos, espera…" Entonces Leo ató el último nudo de sus cordones y se puso de pie de nuevo.

 **A una mujer no se le puede ilusionar así…**

 **Imaginen lo que le haría Calypso a Leo después xD jajaja**


	19. Mitomagic

Un día Nico recibió una carta dirigida a su nombre y con la dirección del Campamento Mestizo a la cabaña 13. Le resultó sospechoso, pero decidió leerla. Al abrirla reconoció el logo de la empresa. Mith-O-Magic. Se sintió ansioso y comenzó a leer.

" _Mr. Di Angelo,_

 _Hemos oído mucho sobre usted, y deseamos agradecerle por salvar el mundo. Tenemos entendido que usted es un fan._

 _Mith Co."_

Junto a la carta venía un sobre más pequeño, al abrirlo vio una carta de Mith-O-Magic que decía:

Ghost King.

Ataque: 8.000 Defensa: 10.000

Hijo de Hades.

 **Solo imagínense la cara de Nico al recibir esta carta xD solo imagínenselo! Jajaja**


	20. Anatomía

Una tarde se encontraban Will y Nico en la casa del primero. Will estaba muy concentrado en su libro de biología mientras Nico le miraba con aburrimiento. Su novio tiene un examen muy importante de medicina en la Universidad, en cambio él ya está aburrido…

Entonces, ya harto Nico dice "¿Puedes descansar un poco?" pero Will sigue viendo su libro sin hacerle caso. Nico se sonroja ante una idea que le viene a la mente "hey… si estás estudiando la anatomía humana… yo puedo… puedo ayudarte… a ti… a estudiar anatomía… conmigo". Entonces miró a Will, quién le mira sonrojado y aguantándose la risa. "¡Y-yo solo…!" Nico esconde su rostro entre el montón de libros que hay esparcidos en la mesa de Will, quién comienza a reírse "¡Eres demasiado lindo!" le dice el rubio.

 **Tío Rick, ya estás tardando en incluir esto en tus libros… ya estás tardando…**


	21. Thalía

Thalía ya es una experta cazadora. Es la más veterana de su grupo. La mano derecha de Artemisa. Es una noche más de caza, y recuerda con tristeza que hace más de cincuenta años que murió el último de sus mejores amigos…

Por un momento se queda mirando la luna con tristeza, pensando en Jason, en Annabeth, en Percy, en Nico… Todos han muerto. Son mortales después de todo. En cambio ella eligió la caza. La inmortalidad.

Vuelve a prestar atención a una de las cazadoras que le hablaba, y vuelve a la caza.

 **:'( nunca querré leer algo así en serio… demasiado triste.**


	22. María Di Angelo

Antes de encontrar a Hazel en los Campos Asfódelos, Nico vio a una mujer que se parecía mucho a él y a su hermana Bianca. Casi inmediatamente apartó la mirada. La mujer era su madre, y no quería arriesgarse a hablar con ella, temiendo que María di Angelo no recordara quién era él…

 **:'( debo dejar de publicar cosas tristes…**


	23. Mythomagic

Nico a menudo cuida de los hijos de Annabeth y Percy. Nunca estaban muy seguros de por qué, pero a Nico le encantaba hacer esto y casi los empujaba fuera de casa para deshacerse de ellos cuando iba… Una vez, Percy olvidó sus llaves y volvió a buscarlas, encontró a Nico y a los niños absortos en un juego de Mythomagic.

 **xD estaba claro que Nico aprovecharía para jugar a Mythomagic con los niños jejeje**


	24. Deberes

"¿Annabeth?"

"Mmmm…"

"Annabeth."

"¿Si?"

"¿Has terminado ya tus deberes?"

Annabeth se volvió de su escritorio para mirar a su derecha, donde Percy estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo.

"Acabo de empezar, cerebro de algas, no puedo terminar toda mi tarea en 5 minutos". Suspiró, mirando hacia atrás su pila de papeles y libros de texto.

"¡Pero eres inteligente! No sólo inteligente… eres inteligente nivel hija de Atenea!"

"Y tu eres un cerebro de algas nivel Poseidón, pero todavía tengo más deberes"

"¿No puedes tomar un descanso rápido, por favor?"

Annabeth se volvió de su trabajo por segunda vez, y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida mientras golpeaba la goma de su lápiz contra su barbilla.

"¿Debería?" Se preguntó, disfrutando del rostro suplicante de su novio.

"Vamos Annabeth! ¿Prefieres hacer la tarea o a mí?"

Annabeth casi se cae de su silla.

"¡PERCY!" grita sonrojada.

"OH DIOSES, ANNABETH, NO QUISE DECIR…"

Annabeth le miró a los ojos. "A ti".

 **UUUHHHH! ¬¬ Que pillina Annabeth…**

 **(En inglés tiene más sentido, cuando Percy pregunta que prefiere hacer dice "do the homework or me" ¬¬ Jejeje EXACTO, piensen mal…)**


	25. Los tres grandes

Los Tres Grandes discuten a menudo sobre el rayo de Zeus, que los hermanos suelen usar como mando para el televisor:

"¡Pero Zeuuusssss!" Se quejó Poseidón desde su sitio.

"¡Tú la has tenido la última vez!" Discutió Zeus aferrándose a su rayo.

"¡Sólo quemé Escocia!" Dijo sin importancia Poseidón.

"Creo que es mi turno de usarlo, Poseidón, porque Zeus y tú ya lo tuvisteis durante la última década!" Exclamo Hades.

"¡No cuenta!" Grito Poseidón

"¡Si cuenta!" Rebatió Hades.

"¡NO!" Gritaron a la vez Zeus y Poseidón.

"¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!?" Grita Atenea, fulminándolos con la mirada. "¡MIS LECHUZAS NO HAN SABOREADO ICOR DESDE HACE AÑOS, A MENOS QUE NO QUIERAN CONSERVAR SUS OJOS EN SUS SITIOS, LES SUGIERO QUE SE MANTENGAN CALLADOS!"

 **xD Seeh… los tres grandes… pero en el fondo manda Atenea jajaja**


	26. Cerebro de algas

"Cerebro de algas, ¡tengo que decirte tantas cosas! Ayer, nuestra hija Zoe, dijo su primera palabra… ¿Adivina cuál fue? Fue papá. Te conozco, y sé que habrías hecho explotar todos los tubos de agua de la casa… Además Mark, el hijo de Frank y Hazel, nació ayer. Se montó una gran fiesta que terminó en desastre (fue culpa de Leo)… Te estás perdiendo tanta diversión…"

"Cerebro de algas, ¿Cómo estás? Zoe acaba de empezar el colegio. Estoy tan sola ahora ¿Sabes? Extraño jugar con ella. La extraño mucho. Pero no puedo estar más orgullosa, acaba de empezar una nueva página en su vida… ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestra pequeña está creciendo..."

"Cerebro de algas, ¿Adivina quién ha sido admitida a la Universidad de Harvard? ¡Sí, Zoe ha sido admitida! Sabía que lo conseguiría… Lo dijiste tú también una vez ¿no? Nuestra pequeña sería tan hermosa e inteligente como su madre… Ojalá la hubieras visto, estaba tan feliz…"

"Cerebro de algas, ¡Zoe va a casarse! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba saliendo con Alex, el hijo de Jason y Piper? Ellos están encantados. Mi corazón, literalmente, estalló cuando escuché la buena nueva… ¡Nuestra hija ha crecido! Sería genial que estuvieras en la boda para llevar a nuestra hija al altar… Sería genial…"

"Cerebro de algas, ¡Voy a ser abuela! Sin embargo, ¡no permitiré que me llames vieja! Percy, creo que pronto nos encontraremos… Más te vale recordarme entonces, o si no te haré una llave de judo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mucho… Nunca pensé que lo haría sin ti… te extraño…"

"Cerebro de algas, apenas puedo caminar hasta tu tumba ahora… Pero ¡no te atrevas a reírte de mí! He estado viniendo aquí todos los días desde que te fuiste… Gracias por hacerme hacer ejercicio. Ahora te voy a decir adiós. Y sabes… no me queda mucho tiempo… Quiero decirte algo, por última vez… Percy Jackson, yo te…"

 **Ay… creo que se me metió algo en el ojo… no estoy llorando ehh**


	27. Poseidón

"Poseidón ¿Quién es la Diosa del Amor aquí?"

"…tú"

"Exacto. Ahora, sólo…"

"Pero, y si ella…"

"Annabeth no dirá que no, cerebro de algas. Es el día de antes de su boda, después de todo…"

"Pero, Percy…"

"¡Todo irá bien! No dejaré que le pasa nada a mi pareja favorita mañana, ¡ahora déjame ya dormir y vete!"

Poseidón; Dios del Mar, Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos… Y un padre preocupado por su hijo antes de la boda de este.

 **xD está más nervioso que Percy incluso jajaja**


	28. Promesa

Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Zeus y Poseidón obligaron a Hades a prometer sobre el Río Estigio que ellos, los Tres Grandes, ya no tendrían más hijos con mortales.

Zeus tuvo dos hijos (Thalía y Jason) y Poseidón uno (Percy).

¿Cómo puede ser que el único Dios que no rompió la promesa, fue el que fue forzado a hacerla?

 **No, si resultara que Hades es el mejor de los tres… u.u**


	29. Contarlo o no contarlo

Percy y Annabeth siempre discuten sobre si contarles a sus hijos acerca de sus aventuras como semidioses.

Annabeth opina que no deberían decirles para así mantenerlos a salvo, al menos por un tiempo.

Percy dice que quiere decirles a sus hijos para que sepan lo impresionante que era.

La discusión termina cuando Annabeth menciona la hemorragia nasal de Percy que terminó despertando a Gea…

 **JA xD Se lo estará recordando toda la vida Annabeth…**


	30. Flor que da fulgor

Will tenía el cabello castaño, pero se volvió rubio una vez que Apolo lo reclamó. Will dice que le hizo "lo de Enredados" cuando fue reclamado. Por lo tanto, casi todos los días tenía campistas que iban a él y le cantaban "Flor que da fulgor". Apolo le hizo una broma a su hijo incluso, cada vez que alguien le tocara el pelo a Will y cantaba "flor que da fulgor" este brillaba y sanaría cualquier herida o daño de la persona. Duro una semana, y todo lo que pudo decir Will fue "oh, genial".

 **xD Pobre Will… ¿Sería la única que iría a tocar su pelo y cantar?**


	31. Cupido

**Desaparecí por un rato :D perdón Jejeje así que subiré unos cuantos drabbles como recompensa.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2017**

Os pido que retomemos el momento en que Nico y Jason están frente a Eros/Cupido (en la Casa de Hades)…

Se supone que Cupido toma la forma del hombre ideal ¿Cierto? Jason habría visto a un tipo general/normal…

Pero Nico desde su perspectiva habría visto a Percy en Cupido. Habría escuchado las palabras de Cupido con la voz de Percy. Ese cruel desprecio desde los labios de Percy, con esos ojos rojos en su rostro. ¿Cuánto miedo, desesperación y odio por sí mismo, habrá sentido Nico en ese momento al ver todo lo que quería y a la vez lo que odiaba?

 **u.u yo no podría pasar por algo así…**


	32. Hotel Loto

Nico nunca se lo dijo a Percy, pero el vio al hijo de Poseidón en el Hotel Loto antes de que Alecto se lo llevara a él y a Bianca; él fue uno a los que Percy pregunto en que año estaban.

 **¿Y si hubiera pasado, eh? O.o**


	33. Manzana

"Hey, Percy" Le llamo Annabeth "¿Puede pasarme alguna pieza de fruta?" Era la hora de comer en el Campamento Mestizo pero la hija de 25 años de Atenea estaba muy ocupada trabajando en algunos nuevos planos para reconstruir el Olimpo.

Su novio simplemente cogió una manzana roja y se la lanzó a través del comedor, sin parar su conversación con Jason sobres la nueva ala de su cabaña. Annabeth la cogió y todos los semidioses del comedor se quedaron en silencio.

"Um, Percy" Dijo ella nerviosa "¿No te dije ya que, en la Antigua Grecia cuando se le tiraba una manzana a una chica se le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?"

Percy sonrió levemente "Por supuesto, listilla. ¿Acaso también quieres un anillo?"

 **:D jajaja**


	34. Los hijos de Iris

Los hijos de Iris, la diosa Arco Iris, tienen el poder de cambiar los colores de las cosas simplemente con tocarlas.

Ahora, imagina a los hijos de Iris caminando hasta Nico sigilosamente para tocarle la espalda y cambiar el color de su camisa negra a una amarillo brillante, e irse corriendo tan rápido y lejos como puedan.

 **Ojalá Rick incluyera algo así en los siguientes de Las Pruebas de Apolo…**


	35. Apolo es un padre genial

El Sr. D estaba regañando a los campistas de Apolo por disparar flechas a su trasero (estos repetían que habían fallado sin querer). Apolo estaba presente debido a que Zeus le hizo mortal. "¡Especialmente tú, Wall Saurus!" Exclamó el Sr. D, señalando a Will Solace.

"¡Hey, el nombre de mi hijo es WILL SOLACE, no WALL SAURUS, idiota ¿Te gustaría a ti que te llamara Dinosaurio? ¡Debes llamar a los campistas por SUS NOMBRES! Especialmente a mis hijos". Con eso, Apolo nombró a todos sus hijos uno por uno y les prometió extremas quemaduras de sol al Sr. D una vez regresase al Olimpo. También prometió votar arrojarlo al Tártaro cubierto de cortes de papel en la piel.

Fue entonces cuando los niños de Apolo se dieron cuenta de que su padre era realmente tan _cool_ como pensaban que era.

 **B) Apolo es cool…**


	36. Entrenar

Percy y Annabeth entrenaban a menudo juntos en la arena del Campamento Mestizo. Pero a veces no terminaban, porque cuando uno de ellos tenía al otro acorralado, acababan los dos besándose.

 **Que levante la mano quien se los haya imaginado también… son un amorrr :D**


	37. Lo prometiste

"¡Percy Jackson, despierta!" Gritó Annabeth "¡Levántate, cerebro de algas!" Lloró. No hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho. Su visión se nubló y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. "Prometiste que nos quedaríamos juntos, Percy" susurró contra la camisa de él. Miro el rostro sin vida de su novio. "¡Lo prometiste!" Gritó de nuevo.

 **Me prometí no publicar más cosas tristes… pero leo esto por las redes y no puedo permitir que sufra yo sola ;)**


	38. Jurassic World

Percy y Nico fueron a ver juntos la película "Jurassic World" una tarde libre en verano. Les gustó tanto que estuvieron todo el fin de semana hablando sobre la película y viendo las anteriores de la saga. Entonces cuando el domingo llego Annabeth al campamento (estaba en San Francisco con su familia mortal) los dos comenzaron a hablar con ella sobre la película.

"¡Mira Annabeth!" Grito Percy y le enseño con orgullo su creación "¡Hice un dinosaurio de agua!"

"¡Ja! ¿A que no superas esto, Jackson? ¡Yo invoqué uno real!" Dijo Nico, junto a él teniendo el fósil.

Imaginen la cara de Annabeth…

 **xD Annabeth estará pensando… Estoy rodeada de idiotas… jajaja**


	39. El físico SÍ importa

Esto es un día en que están desayunando los Siete (excepto Frank y Hazel que están en Nueva Roma) en la mesa de Poseidón. Piper y Annabeth estaban hablando de sagas literarias, mientras los chicos hablaban sobre otro tema. Entonces todos quedaron callados cuando escucharon a Annabeth decir "el físico sí importa". Todos miraron a la hija de Atenea incrédulos. "Si me ponen a elegir entre un libro físico o un libro en PDF, elijo el físico". Todos volvieron a soltar el aire contenido y asintieron. Por un momento temieron que su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca.

 **Ya saben, el físico sí importa xD**

 **Sé que es tontería preguntar pero, ¿Prefieren PDF o libro? Jajaja obvio, libro.**

 **Amo la sensación de abrir un libro nuevo… olerlo… tocar sus páginas…**

 **OK. Es hora de salir ya de casa un rato u.u**


	40. Afrodita

Piper entró en la habitación de Jason. "Jason" le llamó. "Supongo que no está aquí" pensó. Piper se volvió para irse cuando vio una foto de Jason y Reyna en su escritorio. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. "¿Me quiere?" Se preguntó a sí misma, mientras más y más lágrimas caían por su rostro…

Rápidamente corrió a su habitación llorando. Cerró la puerta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Oye, mm… ¿Mamá?" Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama. "Normalmente no rezo a ti o a cualquier otro Dios pero… mm… vi una foto de Jason con Reyna y yo… ¿Y qué si él la ama? Sólo… no sé qué hacer…" Lo que Piper no sabía es que Jason la oyó llamarlo y bajo para buscarla, llegando a escuchar a Piper orar a Afrodita.

 **Yo pienso que Afrodita favorece a sus hijos en el amor… A menos que estos hayan hecho algo para ofender a la Diosa.**


	41. Vigilados

Nico y Will decidieron (más bien el Hijo de Apolo obligó a Nico) a salir a pasear, debido a que era un día hermoso, ambos se encuentran ahora paseando por el parque cogidos de la mano. Will está riendo animado pero Nico, sonrojado, se gira y mira a su alrededor.

Ve a Jason agarrándose a la rama de un árbol cómo si su vida dependiera de ello (quizá sí, porque parece que va a caer) mientras les mira con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Ve a Annabeth y a Hazel tras un árbol vigilándoles con prismáticos y sonrisas de fangirls.

Ve a Frank dentro de un cubo de basura observándoles.

Ve a Leo sentado en un banco, con un periódico abierto delante de él con dos agujeros para los ojos, pero el periódico está lo bastante abajo como para que pueda ver su rostro en el cual tiene un bigote postizo.

En ese momento un chico joven se choca con Nico, Will no lo ve, Nico sí. Es Percy con bigote falso.

Nico pone los ojos en blanco.

Sonrojado les fulmina con la mirada a todos.

 **XD me los imagino… no sé por qué… pero si jajaja esto lo saque de una foto, no sé si la habrán visto… desde que la vi no la he vuelto a encontrar u.u**


	42. Captura la Bandera

Imaginen…

Una noche juegan al Captura la Bandera en el bosque, y Will le hace un placaje a Nico tirándolo al suelo, quedando sobre él y poniéndole una mano sobre su boca, mientras Nico solamente le mira sorprendido.

Y que Will diga "Hey cariño, aún tenemos tiempo para capturar esa bandera"

 **ASDFGHHJASDFJ *¬* TÍO RICK, PON ALGO ASÍ EN LAS PRUEBAS DE APOLO PLIS!**


	43. Un gran paso

Will y Nico habían pedido a Quirón poder salir del Campamento esa tarde de sábado. Una vez en Nueva York fueron al Mc Donald's (parada obligatoria según Nico), también a una tienda de música (Will arrastró a Nico más bien) y al salir Will se dio cuenta de que aún tenía a Nico cogido de la mano. Sonrió levemente al notar que Nico no intentaba apartar su mano, su novio estaba dando un gran paso en ese momento.

Lo que para cualquiera sería ir paseando por las calles de NY para ellos era algo más grande. Entonces, un hombre pasó a su lado casi golpeando el hombro de Nico y mascullo algo desagradable. Will estuvo por girarse y decirle un par de cosas pero sintió un apretón en su mano por parte de Nico. "De…déjalo. Sólo es un inútil sin nada que hacer…" le dijo su novio con la vista en el suelo, un poco avergonzado. Pero aun así no soltó la mano de Will y pasaron una tarde estupenda.

Lo que los dos jóvenes no saben, es que tras insultarlos aquel hombre se topó con dos personas muy enojadas. Un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, con una mirada que sentía que le _mataba_. Y un hombre más joven, rubio y de ojos azules, que realmente parecía aterrador a pesar de esa apariencia inofensiva y jovial.

Aquel día, ese hombre aprendió a no insultar a los demás por sus preferencias y a respetar el amor de los demás.

 **:) Un poco de Solangelo por aquí…**


	44. X-Men

Puedo imaginarme a los Siete vestidos como los X-Men para Halloween… Y sabes, a Frank de "Bestia", a Annabeth de Jean Grey, a Hazel de Tormenta, Jason de Ciclope, Piper de Mística, Leo de Quicksilver.

.

.

.

Y a Percy tratando de convencer a Quirón para que vista como Charles Xavier.

 **XD Halloween ya paso… pero es un drabble que tenía pendiente de entonces jaja**


	45. Y si

"¿Dónde está ella?" Preguntó Percy.

"¿Dónde está Annabeth?" Preguntaron otros campistas inquietos.

"¿Dónde. Esta. Ella?" Insistió Percy.

"Ella… dijo que tenía un plan perfecto. Intenté detenerla…" murmuró Nico.

"PROMETISTE QUE LA MANTENDRÍAS A SALVO" Gritó Percy. Mientras Hazel bajaba la vista, Frank puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Piper comenzó a llorar, y Jason vio a Nico solemne, mientras atraía a Piper más cerca.

Leo se secó la frente, dejando una gran mancha de aceite en su cara. Ninguno de ellos había visto a Percy, su amigo optimista, tan histérico y frágil.

Nico había visto esto antes, pero no era en Percy.

Había sido en él mismo.

"¿Y qué pasa con Bianca, Percy?" susurró en voz baja.

Todo quedó en silencio.

 **Ow :'( muy triste…**


	46. You are my sunshine

Will canta ' _You are my Sunshine_ ' para Nico, horriblemente y fuera de tono, pero Nico no puede quitárselo de su mente…

En su primera cita.

En el cumpleaños de Nico.

En el día de su boda.

En sus aniversarios…

Luego Nico canta a Will, cuando Will ya no puede. Cuando Will está en su lecho de muerte. Y la cantan juntos por última vez mientras se dirigen al río Lete, así Will puede renacer y hacer su camino a la Isla de los Bienaventurados.

 **:'( Ay**


	47. La mejor princesa Disney

Un día estaban los siete reunidos en casa de Percy, y salió el tema de películas Disney al ver el anuncio de la nueva película de la famosa productora… Entonces Calipso (la novia de Leo) hizo una peligrosa pregunta…

"¿Quién es su príncipe/princesa de Disney favorito?" La Titánida recién se había puesto al corriente de todo lo que se había perdido, y más del siglo XXI. "Leo, la pregunta no es para ti. Tu eres mío" añadió.

"Belle" Dijo Percy. "Eric" Contesto Annabeth seguido.

"¿Tiana?" Dijo con timidez Frank. "Shang…" Contesto sonriendo levemente Hazel.

"Pocahontas". Sonrió Jason. "John Smith" Contestó Piper.

"Me da igual si la pregunta no es para mí…" Comenzó Leo. "¡KUZCO ES LA MEJOR PRINCESA!" grito luego.

Todos rieron ante la respuesta de Leo. Pero Calipso se quedó pensando… ¿Acaso no todos habían dicho a sus propias parejas, pero en versión Disney?

 **Según mi imaginación en versión Disney nuestros protagonistas de Percy Jackson harían de los ya nombrados príncipes y princesas… A los demás campistas no sabría qué personaje de Disney les iría… A Will Rapunzel de Enredados como ya insinué en un drabble anterior xD jajaja**


	48. Zoe

Zoë Nightshade siempre odió a los hombres. Después de conocer a Hércules, empezó a pensar en ellos como egoístas despreciables, incoherentes y mentirosos, que pensaban que las mujeres no eran nada compradas con ellos.

Ver la dedicación de Percy Jackson para salvar a Annabeth cambió todo eso. Zoë se había ganado el respeto por el hijo de Poseidón, y se fue al Eliseo con aquel pensamiento. Que no todos los hombres son iguales.

 **u.u muy cierto. Hombres o mujeres, cualquiera puede ser una mala persona, pero no todos somos iguales…**


	49. Babeas cuando duermes

Un día Percy, Annabeth y su hija Sofía fueron a Montauk. Era una tarde perfecta, el sol brillaba, el mar estaba en calma y el agua era fresca. La pequeña se lo paso genial.

Correteaba de un lado a otro, recogía conchas marinas, se metía a bucear al agua poco profunda y de vez en cuando iba con su padre en la tabla de surf. A la noche, Percy tuvo que cargar con su hija debido a que está terminó dormida.

Una vez en su casa, Percy se dio cuenta de que la pequeña rubia le había babeado en toda la camisa donde apoyaba su cabecita. Annabeth se acercó y comento "eso lo heredo de ti".

 **¿Tío Rick al final de las Pruebas de Apolo pondrá un Epílogo en dónde nuestros protagonistas han formado ya una familia? Ya saben, como en Harry Potter…**

 **Estaría bien.**


	50. Familia

Will y Nico llegaron al Orfanato, donde la directora les presentó a los niños pequeños que recién tenían descanso. Will se hizo amigo de todos con facilidad, mientras Nico terminó apartado debido que su presencia asustaba a los más pequeños. Y ese mismo era su miedo, ¿Y si sus propios hijos le temían?

Pero entonces vio a una pequeña niña alejada de todo el alboroto. Frunciendo el ceño en dirección a los demás. Ella tenía un libro entre manos y parecía enfadada por todo ese ruido, que no la dejaba leer. Nico se acercó y vio que el libro era de Mitología Griega. Sonrió.

"¿Evangeline? Se… ¿Se refieren a ella? Debo decirles que antes había sido adoptada pero… No terminó encajando… Ella es… Muy diferente. No encaja con los demás niños. Es distante y sarcástica" dijo la directora.

"Es perfecta" Respondió Nico.

La niña llamada Evangeline no pareció alegre por tener que irse, pero ahí estaba, con sus libros y sus juguetes. Will y Nico fueron amables con ella, le enseñaron su casa y la que sería su nueva habitación. La ayudaron a desempacar sus cosas y entonces Nico vio algo en su maleta…

"¿Mitomagia?" La niña le arrebato las cartas nada más vérselas.

"¡No las toques, las colecciono!" Dijo enfadada. Entonces Nico saco su libro de colección de edición limitada y le enseño las figurillas que tenía y todo lo demás… Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación que Will no llego a entender del todo. Pero a partir de entonces la niña empezó a sonreír y a ser más amable con ellos. Empezaban a ser una familia.

 **:')**


	51. Corazón

Annabeth Chase despertó en el hospital totalmente amnésica, sintiéndose débil y sola. A su alrededor tenía muchos médicos que le hacían preguntas demasiado difíciles. Solo sentía mareos, ganas de vomitar, dolor, tristeza y soledad. Una terrible soledad. Tenía muchas vendas y le daban demasiada morfina como para estar consciente mucho tiempo.

Pasaban los días y ella seguía ahí. Su médico, Will Solace; muy alegre y atento con ella, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Annabeth tenía su rutina, cada día despertaba pronto y le hacían todo tipo de pruebas… Exámenes de sangre, hipnosis, revisión médica de fisioterapia… Pero seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su interior.

Un día intento suicidarse, pero Will había llegado a tiempo para pararla. Le asignaron a Will para que estuviera con ella las 24 horas.

Contra todo pronóstico dejó de autolesionarse. Y con el paso del tiempo estuvo bien de nuevo. Will dejó que se fuera a casa, pero con la condición de que asistiera en sus citas médicas para controlar su estado.

Annabeth llegó a casa y se encontró con un apartamento vacío. Sí, había muebles pero faltaba algo. Alguien. Y entonces llego a la sala donde en una pared vio un montón de fotografías. En todas ellas salía junto a un chico de ojos verdes. Comenzó a llorar. Luego leyó una página arrancada del periódico.

Exitosa operación de trasplante de corazón salva la vida de una joven de 21 años tras tener un accidente de tráfico

Annabeth se llevó una mano a su pecho y murmuro "Percy…"

… _Annabeth…_

… _siempre tendrás mi corazón…_

… _te quiero…_

 **Seeh… vuelvo con drabbles tristes…**


	52. Cuentos antes de dormir

Sofía no se iba a la cama con facilidad. Por lo que Percy tenía que contarle un cuento para que se durmiera. Una vez agotados los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm (versión Disney) o Hans Christian Andersen, Percy tuvo que improvisar…

"¡Papá! ¡Cuéntame tu lucha contra Kronos!" Exclamo su hija emocionada.

"¿Otra vez?" Pregunto Percy sonriendo levemente. "Bien… todo comenzó un día en que fui de excursión de clase a un museo para ver cosas griegas…"

 **Me ha gustado demasiado imaginarme a Percy y Annabeth con una niña :)**


	53. Empire State

Hace poco, fui al Empire State Building y le pregunte al hombre de la recepción sobre el piso 600. Me miró como loca y dijo "Otra que ha leído Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo…"

Fue el momento más maravilloso de mi existencia…

 **Si algún día voy a NY (lo dudo) ¡lo haré! Además, seguro me intentaran engañar diciendo que no existe ese piso debido a que temen que Zeus se enfade si revelan la verdad u.u seguro…**


	54. Hogwarts: Las Casas I

El tren había salido de King's Cross a su hora, y en un compartimento del tren iban cinco personas que serían grandes amigos en el futuro.

"…y entonces sin querer terminé quemando el taller de mamá, y no tuvo más remedio que decirme que soy medio mago!" Terminó de contar un chico latino de doce años llamado Leo Valdéz.

"Yo siempre lo supe." Hablo un chico rubio de doce años llamado Jason Grace. "Me lo dijo mi hermana" Añadió.

"Yo… yo sin querer me transformé en un bulldog. Y mamá me dijo que soy como ella, un metamorfomago" Reveló un niño también de doce años algo rellenito de ascendencia china llamado Frank Zhang.

"¿Meta-qué?" Pregunto un niño de doce de ojos verde mar llamado Percy Jackson. "Acabo de enterarme, ¿Alguien me lo explica?" Pidió. Parecía muy perdido de todo.

"Metamorfomago es que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en lo que quiera sin esfuerzos y sin necesidad de usar magia" Le explico Grover, su mejor amigo de la infancia que resulto ser también mago. "No hay muchos" Percy miro con sorpresa a Frank, quien se sonrojo por tanta atención.

"uh-oh" Escucharon a Leo, quien no miraba a Frank si no al pasillo del tren. Justo en ese momento había pasado una hermosa chica de su edad, de cabello color caramelo. Nadie se dio cuenta.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y se reunieron en el Comedor donde uno a uno y por orden alfabético fueron llamados para ser colocados en sus casas. El primer nombre que dijo la profesora fue:

"Chase, Annabeth". Percy se fijó en la chica rubia de ojos grises. Ella camino con seguridad hasta el sombrero y una vez puesto en su cabeza este exclamo "¡RAVENCLAW!"

"Di Angelo, Nico" Llamó la profesora, Percy no había visto antes al chico. Este camino hasta el taburete y se le fue puesto el sombrero "¡SLYTHERIN!" Él sonrió levemente y fue hasta la mesa correspondiente donde se sentó junto a una chica muy parecida a él.

"Grace, Jason" Lo llamaron. Jason subió y se sentó en el taburete, cuando el sombrero se colocó sobre su cabeza gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Percy". El ojiverde casi se cae al escuchar su nombre, subió nervioso hasta el taburete y se le fue colocado el sombrero "¡GRYFFINDOR!" Percy sonrió alegre y se fue corriendo a la mesa (se olvidó de quitarse el sombrero así que volvió para devolver totalmente avergonzado).

"McLean, Piper". Ahora fue el turno de la chica de subir, Jason no se perdió detalle alguno. Apretaba los puños bajo las mangas de su túnica, por lo que dedujo que estaría nerviosa pero intentaba ocultarlo… "¡SLYTHERIN!" Grito el sombrero cuando estuvo situado sobre su cabeza. Jason se decepcionó un poco al no estar en su misma casa…

"Solace, Will" El chico rubio fue hasta ahí y el sombrero gritó "¡HUFFLEPUFF!" Al estar sobre su cabeza.

"Valdéz, Leo" Lo llamaron.

"¡MI TURNO POR FIN!" Grito él y fue hasta el sombrero y se lo puso "como no termine en la misma casa que mis amigos me hare unos calzones contigo" Amenazo al sombrero.

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"¡Yuju!" Leo corrió hasta sus amigos.

"Zhang, Frank" Lo llamaron. El chico avanzo con timidez y una vez el sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza este grito "¡GRYFFINDOR!".

Una vez todos estuvieron en sus mesas comenzó el banquete. Percy sonrió a la vez que miraba a sus amigos… Le esperaban unos buenos siete años ahí, lo presentía.

 **No me pude resistir :v**


	55. Hogwarts Quidditch II

Ya es su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Y Percy está nervioso.

En media hora tiene el primer partido de Quidditch del trimestre. Juegan contra Slytherin y ese partido es importante ya que si les ganan tendrían el primer puesto asegurado. Ravenclaw ganaría a Hufflepuff. Luego Ravenclaw tendría que ganar a Slytherin y al final jugarían contra Ravenclaw (si todo iba según lo planeado). Aunque debían tener cuidado con Annabeth Chase, la estratega del equipo de Ravenclaw, el año pasado habían ganado la copa gracias a ella.

Percy era el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, y la victoria estaba en su mano para con su equipo. Era todo o nada.

"¿Nervioso?" Percy alzó la vista de su desayuno, y vio a la hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos grises con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Annabeth Chase.

"Ah…" Percy, como siempre, se quedaba embobado sin saber que decirle.

"No deberías. Tienes las de ganar en este partido…" Dijo ella. Percy sonrió ante su apoyo. "Y más vale que ganes, quiero jugar contra ti en el próximo partido." Termino diciendo seria. Percy asintió deprisa. La chica le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Percy se quedó boquiabierto.

"Más te vale que no te haya distraído" Se acercó Reyna con voz severa cruzada de brazos.

"¡Bro, tenemos que ganar!" Exclamo Jason a su lado, ambos con sus ropas de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor.

"Todos daremos lo máximo para ganar…" Añadió con timidez Frank. Leo le golpeo el hombro.

"¡Amigo, seguro ganamos!" Leo, debido a su pequeño y escurridizo cuerpo era el cazador del equipo.

"¡Si, ganaremos!" Se levantó de golpe Percy más animado que antes. Debía ganar y enfrentarse a Annabeth en el siguiente partido. Ella era la mejor estratega y siempre, en los partidos en los que ha jugado contra Ravenclaw, han quedado muy cerca uno del otro. Ganando el partido por apenas dos o cinco puntos. "¡Y nos enfrentaremos a Ravenclaw en la final!" Añadió entusiasmado.

"Te digo que le gusta…" Susurro Jason a Reyna, quien asintió.

"Espero que eso no nos haga perder la final" Se preocupó Reyna.

Mientras tanto en el campo de Quidditch el equipo de Slytherin se preparaba. Nico Di Angelo estaba por montarse en su escoba cuando Will Solace se acercó a él por detrás y le tapo los ojos. Nico bufo medio molesto medio divertido.

-¿Quién soy? –Dijo Will fingiendo voz de chica-

-Jm… No sabría decirlo, tengo taaaantas admiradoras –Dijo alargando la 'a'. Sonrió con diversión cuando Will quito sus manos y le miro frunciendo el ceño.-

-No sabía eso, Di Angelo. En nuestra próxima cita me lo explicas bien ¿Vale? –Nico sonreía divertido- suerte… -Susurro el rubio antes de inclinarse a darle un beso a su novio-

-Ganaré. –Aseguro el italiano tras separarse de él-

 **Asdfghjklñ :3**


	56. Hogwarts: El Baile III

En el gran comedor estaban todos reunidos desayunando cada quién en su mesa. En la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arrellano, Jason Grace y Leo Valdez.

"Venga bro" Insistió Percy a su amigo Jason. "He visto que más de uno le ha echado el ojo a Piper" Continuó, intentando picar a su amigo quién miraba a la mesa de Slytherin a una chica de cabello castaño desigual y ojos multicolor. Muy hermosa en verdad.

"La Reina de la Belleza ha rechazado a muchos chicos… Creo que está esperando a que seas tú quién le pida ir al baile" Dijo Leo. Estaban a unos pocos días de Navidad, al baile de Navidad concretamente, que se celebra para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

"El baile…" Murmuro Frank Zhang mirando su plato de comida con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Tú cuando le pedirás ir a Hazel?" Pregunto Reyna mirando a Frank, quién desvió por un momento la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Donde una chica morena de cabello rizado hablaba animadamente con un chico de cabellos y ojos negros.

"Yo…" Frank murmuro algo más pero nadie le entendió.

"Yo ya le pedí ir juntos a Annabeth" Comento sintiéndose orgulloso Percy.

"Más bien ella te lo pidió" Se burló Leo. "Escuché de alguien que no parabas de tartamudear y Annabeth, exasperada, te dijo 'Sesos de alga, vamos al baile'". Leo imitó la voz de Annabeth a la perfección. Todos rieron.

"¿Ah sí…? Pues Calypso no te ha hecho ningún caso aún" Contraatacó Percy. Leo se quedó callado.

"Es que… tengo planeado pedírselo de una manera espectacular y genial" Comento Leo.

"Yo… voy a pedir a Piper ir al baile juntos…" Dijo al fin Jason, armado de valor. Sus amigos palmearon su espalda cuando se iba a levantar. El rubio camino de forma segura hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

"¿Quién apuesta a que lo rechaza?" Dijo Annabeth llegando a su mesa y sentándose al lado de su novio.

"Yo creo que no" Dijo Reyna segura y a la vez triste. Nadie se dio cuenta.

"Yo digo que le besa y todo" Comento Leo.

"¿Piper a Jason, o Jason a Piper?" Pregunta Frank.

"Piper a Jason" Dijo Leo de forma obvia. Los dos se miraron y enseguida hicieron sus apuestas.

"¿Vi bien que Jason está hablando con Piper McLean de Slytherin?" Se unió Will Solace de Hufflepuff a la conversación, junto a él llegaron Nico di Angelo y su hermanastra Hazel de Slytherin.

"Si, viste bien. Le va a pedir que vaya con él al baile" Le puso al corriente Percy como si de una abuelita cotilla se tratara.

"¿Hacen sus apuestas?" Pregunto gracioso Leo. Aunque tenía un cuadro con apuestas hechas ya…

"Ojalá a mí también me lo pidan pronto…" Comento Hazel viendo de reojo a Frank que se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado en esos momentos.

"Yo ya tengo pareja" Dijo Will sonriendo hacia Nico, que puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Miren!" Grita Percy. Y todos giran hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Piper había agarrado a Jason de la corbata y ahora le estaba besando.

"Lo sabía" Leo sonrió.

"Vaya…" Annabeth pagó a Reyna quién ahora sonríe.

"¿Uh?" Hazel intenta apartar las manos de Percy de sus ojos.

"Era obvio" Comenta Nico agarrando la mano de su novio.

"Tenemos que ir ya a elegir un vestido" Dijo Annabeth y junto Reyna y Hazel se fueron.

"Me ha dado ánimos ¡Calypso, nena, vas a tener el honor de ir al baile con el GRAN Y MAGNÍFICO LEO VALDEZ!" Leo se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw donde la hermosa joven le sonreía.

 **Oiss… no pude evitarlo jajaja Leyeron ya El legado maldito? Yo si u.u soy la única que ve sentimientos entre Albus y Scorpius? O.o**


	57. Como ligar en un museo

Percy Jackson escuchaba con aburrimiento las explicaciones de su profesor de Historia el señor Brunner, se encontraba casi en última fila de entre los alumnos de su clase. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte viendo cosas griegas y romanas.

Sí… era una tortura. Un chico hiperactivo y disléxico quietecito en un sitio. Mala idea.

Entonces Percy vio algo, más bien a alguien, que le llamó la atención. Era una chica de cabello rubio ondulado como el de una princesa. Sus ojos eran grises que miraban fijamente algo de la exposición con mucho interés, solamente apartaba la mirada de eso para hacer apuntes en su libreta azul.

Sin que le viera su profesora la señora Kerr o el profesor Brunner, Percy se escabullo y llego al lado de la chica. Ella estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que ni le vio venir. Percy se fijó en que se trataba de la estatua de la Diosa de la Sabiduría de la mitología griega: Atenea.

"Hola" Dijo Percy. Iba a decir algo ingenioso seguido pero la chica de ojos gris tormenta le miro un poco molesta y de una manera que parecía como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarlo en una pelea… Percy se quedó mudo. Era bonita pero intimidatoria también.

"Hola" Dijo al fin la chica. Percy no supo que decir, era hermosa. Así que reunió toda su valentía y logró tartamudear algo como…

"Te daría la mano, pero aquí dice: no tocar las obras de arte."

 **XD ¡Me encanta! Haré un par de drabbles más de "cómo ligar" con otras parejas. A ver si de paso aprendemos algo de ellos u.u**


	58. Como ligar con un hijo de Apolo

Un día estaba Nico comiendo en la mesa de Apolo junto a Will y sus hermanos. Se veía realmente bien ese día, sonreía y le seguía las bromas a los de Apolo lo cual sorprendía a todos, pero Will estaba más que contento al ver tan feliz a su novio.

Entonces Nico dejo de hablar con Austin y miro a su novio. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos en silencio hasta que Nico decidió hablar.

"Will… ¿Quieres ser mi sol?" Pregunto, Will se sonrojo, todos sonrieron y corearon un 'Uuuh'.

"¡S…si!" Respondió este ansioso y sonrojado.

"Entonces aléjate 150.000.000 km de mi" Le respondió el hijo de Hades, todos taparon sus bocas para ocultar sus risas, otros menos educados comenzaron a carcajear y Will se cruzó de brazos intentando verse molesto, pero falló estrepitosamente cuando también comenzó a reír.

 **xD jajaja Demasiado bueno, no pude evitar subirlo.**


	59. Como ligar con las mujeres

Leo no tenía idea de cómo preguntarle a la hermosa chica de su clase si quería salir con él. Su amigo Percy le había dicho que fuera gracioso, que eso le funcionó con su novia Annabeth, Jason le dijo que fuera protector con ella, Frank le dijo que fuera amable y dulce.

"Así que… Las mujeres quieren alguien que las haga reír y que las proteja, algo así como ¿Un Payaso Ninja?" Resumió Leo confuso. Sus amigos tras mirarse asintieron no muy seguros.

¿Adivinen cómo le pidió salir Leo a Calypso? Sí, vestido de Ninja y con la cara pintada como payaso.

 **XD cuando leí esa frase me acordé de Leo, ¡Lo juro!**


	60. Como ligar en una fiesta

Travis y Connor habían montado una fiesta en su cabaña, y debo decir que después de las fiestas que hacen los hijos de Apolo los de Hermes son los mejores. Había buena música, bebida, comida, y mucho ánimo entre los presentes. Algunos campistas se encontraban bailando de forma desenfrenada, otros besuqueando a sus parejas, algunos hablando animados, otros comiendo como si no hubiera mañana… Y luego esta Travis.

Travis ha bebido bastante. Demasiado quizá. Pero eso le ha ayudado a llenarse de valentía y a acercarse a Katie Gardiner. La chica está hablando con un chico de Apolo. Travis enseguida lo espanta.

"Estás preciosa" Le dice el hijo de Hermes. Y es verdad, Katie lleva un hermoso vestido veraniego del color de sus ojos, que resalta su esbelta figura.

"Y tú borracho" Espeta ella, ya que al tenerlo cerca ha podido oler el alcohol y ver la mirada perdida de Travis.

"Sí, pero yo mañana dejaré de estar borracho y tu seguirás estando preciosa" Dice él sonriendo de lado. Katie se sonroja y le agarra del brazo llevándoselo de la fiesta. Travis se sonroja pensando en lo mejor, pero en realidad Katie lo lleva a su cabaña para que duerma la mona y de paso alejarlo de esas chicas de Afrodita que tanto le miraban…

 **^3^ Que lindos jajaja**


	61. Como ligar con una lectora

Hazel por fin se había puesto al corriente de todo el siglo XXI. Ya sabía que era Internet y para que servía, incluso tenía una cuenta de Instagram, además gracias a Nico había conocido el Mc Donald's. Y, lo más importante, era una gran lectora por lo que enseguida se puso al día con las novelas juveniles.

Cazadores de Sombras, Los juegos del hambre, Divergente, Bajo la misma estrella, El corredor del laberinto, Harry Potter, Las crónicas de Narnia, Hush Hush, El señor de los anillos… Y Frank sabía lo mucho que le gustaban esas novelas. Y más los romances.

Un día Hazel lo despertó de la siesta y le vio convertido en bulldog, Frank se sonrojo cuando se lo menciono. "¿Después de todo este tiempo?" le pregunto Hazel y Frank contesto "Siempre". Hazel solo se dio cuenta de la frase unas horas más tarde…

Al día siguiente Hazel sin querer tiro unos pergaminos que llevaba Frank, y enseguida le pidió disculpas "Okay" dijo Frank, y ella respondió "Okay" y el volvió a decir "Okay". A Hazel le pareció muy familiar todo…

Al día siguiente Frank volvió a la carga con otra frase "Te protegeré con mi vida" y Hazel se sonrojo.

Y otro día le comento "Real", y otro dijo "Tú eres mi hogar", y otro mencionó "Eres mía, Ángel".

Hazel no podía creerlo ¿Acaso Frank se había leído todos sus libros favoritos? ¿Cómo había tenido tiempo de eso si era Pretor?

Hazel sintió que ningún libro se podía comparar con su vida. Y menos con su novio.

 **Mi novio es igual que yo *^* amamos leer y nos gustan las mismas sagas.**

 **Es obvio pero diré de que libros son las frases; Harry Potter, Bajo la misma estrella, Cazadores de Sombras, Los juegos del hambre, Hermosas criaturas, Hush Hush.**


	62. Celos

Era de noche y se encontraban en la cama Piper y Jason. Jason tenía los brazos cruzados y bufaba cada dos por tres. Piper en cambio le ignoraba mientras terminaba de hacerse una trenza en su cabello para dormir más cómoda. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente.

"Jason…" Piper abrazo a su novio y le dio un beso en la barbilla. "¿Sigues enfadado cariño?"

"No estoy enfadado" Dijo él, aún con el ceño fruncido. Pero no se podía resistir a los cariñosos besos de Piper en su rostro. "Pero no me gusta ese tal Thomas de tu trabajo…" Frunció más el ceño al recordar a ese tío. Aquel día había ido a visitar a su novia en su trabajo, y vio como ese Thomas intentaba ligar con ella… "Es un idiota. Y no sabe disimular."

"Y tú le has electrocutado cuando ha ido a enchufar su teléfono para cargarlo, estáis en paz." Dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado, dispuesta a dormir. "Buenas noches amor" le dice ella apagando la luz.

"Pipes… ¿Tú me quieres?" pregunta Jason nervioso. Piper sonríe. "Si" responde.

Pero Jason insiste "¿Cuánto?" vuelve a preguntar. "Mucho" dice ella.

"¿Hasta dónde?" Insiste el rubio. "Hasta mañana, ya duérmete" responde ella esta vez dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Al día siguiente Jason le dijo a Piper que la acompañaría todo el día en su trabajo.

"Ni hablar Jason, iré sola a trabajar. No necesito un guardaespaldas" Dijo ella enojada.

"¡Si claro! Y correr el riesgo de que alguien llegue, te hable, te enamore y te quieras casar con él… ¡NUNCA!" Respondió él mientras cogía las llaves del coche y Piper ponía los ojos en blanco.

Su novio es taaaaan celoso. Pero en esos momentos se ve taaaaan sexy. Piper sonríe y negando con la cabeza va tras su novio.

 **A mí en verdad no me gusta que sean celosos conmigo u.u**


	63. Como ligar, según Chris

Chris Rodríguez tenía unos pequeños problemas para pedirle salir a Clarrise La Rue. Primero, ¿Cómo le pides a la chica más ruda del campamento mestizo (y Júpiter inclusive) salir, sin que en el proceso te muela los huesos a golpes? Para eso debe pedirle salir de una manera heroica quizá, mostrándose fuerte y valiente, quizá entregándole la cabeza de un Drakon de tributo o algo por el estilo…

Y Chris Rodríguez cometió el peor error del mundo. Pidió consejo a sus amigos. Travis y Connor le dijeron unas cuantas frases para ligar cómo "Serás hija de Ares… pero me has robado el corazón"; "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, o tengo que volver a pasar?"… En fin, también le dijeron poemas bastante malos que podrían competir con los Haikus de Apolo…

Después pidió ayuda a aquellos que conocía que tenían una pareja estable. Como Percy (que se atrevió a salir con Annabeth, a pesar de Atenea y todo eso…) por lo que le consideraba el más valiente de todos. Percy se rio de él y le pregunto "¿Seguro?" él dijo que sí, pero Percy volvió a preguntar. Al final le aconsejo que si le pedía salir a Clarrise fuera armado y con una buena armadura por si acaso…

Jason fue más amable. Y justo le había pillado junto a su novia Piper, y ambos le aconsejaron ser él mismo; amable, gracioso y siempre sonriente.

Eso no ayudo mucho. Eso ya lo sabía él. Pidió consejo a Leo. Él dijo unas cuantas frases que –según él- le habían funcionado con Calypso… Cómo: "Eres la carne de mis tacos". Chris no creyó que funcionara con nadie eso… Aunque también le dijo algo más: **encontrar algo en común** y con eso, pedirle salir.

Chris estuvo comiéndose la cabeza todo el día, y al final fue a la arena de combate para enfrentarse a Clarrise (no de esa forma). Estaba nervioso y cuando llego junto a ella lo estuvo más. Clarrise le miro con arrogancia y altivez como siempre, recién había pateado el trasero de unos novatos y se la veía de buen humor. Eso ayudaría.

"Cla…Clarrise" Dijo él. Clarrise mascullo algo. "¿Tu respiras?" pregunta desesperado. Ella contesta "Sí…" y le mira con una ceja alzada. "¡Demasiadas coincidencias, salgamos juntos!" le grita él sonrojado. Clarrise le miro sorprendida y se quedó sin habla. "Bien…" contesto muy bajito totalmente sonrojada.

Desde entonces ven a Chris como a un hombre valiente que no teme a nada, alguien que se atrevió a pedirle salir a Clarrise La Rue y sigue vivo para contarlo.

 **xD lo tiene difícil con Clarrise el pobre jajaja**


	64. Como ligar en una cita a ciegas

Nico había odiado a sus amigos por hacerle aquello. Era realmente algo muy triste, y le hacía ver desesperado. Le habían montado una cita a ciegas por una exitosa página de Internet que encuentra tu pareja ideal según los datos de tu perfil…

Pero lleva una hora con su cita y está encantado. Él es atractivo, gracioso, amable, un poco tímido al principio pero ahora ya con más confianza es más charlatán –demasiado-, es divertido y ¿Dijo ya atractivo? Tiene el cabello dorado rizado, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Demasiado perfecto para ser real. O gay.

Al principio creyó que Will Solace –su cita- huiría de él nada más verle. A diferencia de Will él tiene el cabello negro un poco largo, tez blanca casi enfermiza, ojos oscuros, es más bajito que él, y viste todo de negro. Además su actitud es más cerrada, es más apático y algunos dirían siniestro…

Pero congenian perfectamente. Luz y oscuridad. El yin y el yang.

"¿Y en que trabajas?" pregunta de repente Will, quien ya le había comentado que es auxiliar de enfermero y algún día quiere llegar a ser médico.

"Mato zombies" responde Nico divertido, pero manteniéndose serio para aparentar. Will sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos. Nico se derrite.

"No te creo…" Dice le rubio arqueando una ceja mientras sonríe.

"¿Alguna vez has visto alguno?" Pregunta Nico con absoluta seriedad.

"No…" Dice como si fuera obvio.

"Eso es porque ya los maté todos" y dicho aquello le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa de queso. Will se ríe de nuevo. Le encanta Nico.

 **xD al ver estás frases pensé en Nico jajaja aunque… ¿Él podría controlar a los zombies no? Jum… esta pregunta no me deja dormir u.u**


	65. Rick Riordan

ÉL no era un semidiós muy poderoso como otros (Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace…) pero si era ingenioso e inteligente.

Siempre estuvo presente, en la batalla contra Cronos, contra Gea… Siempre estuvo a un lado ayudando a sus hermanos y amigos, aunque a él nadie le conozca ni le recuerde.

Por eso, decidió escribir un libro contando todo lo que había escuchado cada noche en la fogata del Campamento. Las aventuras de Percy Jackson cuando se enteró de quién era y recuperó el Rayo maestro de Zeus, de cómo fueron al Mar de los Monstruos a por el vellocino de oro, de cuando Thalía Grace volvió a ser semidiosa pero termino siendo cazadora de Artemisa, de cuando descubrieron el Laberinto de Dédalo, la batalla final contra Cronos en Manhattan… Luego la desaparición de Percy Jackson, el Campamento Júpiter, Gea, la Atenea Partenos, la guerra contra Gea e incluso lo que sucedió luego con Apolo*…

ÉL lo escribió todo.

No fue conocido en el mundo mitológico, pero se hizo muy famoso en el mundo mortal.

ÉL es Rick Riordan, un semidiós que relató todas las aventuras de los semidioses.

 **:O Tío Rick es un semidiós!**

 **Tiene lógica u.u**

 ***Lo de Apolo lo he dejado así xD ya que aún no sabemos cómo siguen Las Pruebas de Apolo.**


	66. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo

Nico hizo un viaje de sombras al Inframundo realmente fastidiado. Su padre le había llamado de repente, mientras que él solo quería pasar un día tranquilo. Pero cuando llego a la sala del trono de su padre se quedó perplejo. Ahí estaba Will Solace, atado y amordazado con madre selvas. A su lado estaba Perséfone hablándole sin parar. Hades estaba sentado en su trono con cara de aburrimiento.

"Papá ¿Qué quiere decir esto?" Nico señaló a Will, quién estaba levemente sonrojado. Perséfone sonreía pícara.

"Lo secuestré para ti… Feliz cumpleaños hijo" Dijo su padre sonriendo, sin saber Nico si era una broma o era en serio. Fue Perséfone la que habló primero.

"Date prisa Nico, Apolo seguramente llegue pronto nada más saber que su hijo fue tragado por la tierra" Nico no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando se escucharon gritos provenientes de fuera del palacio.

"¡HAADEEES, DEJA YA ESA MANÍA TUYA DE SECUESTRAR A LOS HIJOS DE LOS DEMÁS, DEVUELVEME A MI HIJO!" Gritaba Apolo.

"¡YO TE APOYO, APOLO!" Se escuchó a Deméter.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco… Sería un día muuuuy largo.

 **Ay, Hades xD**


	67. Percy y su hija

Annabeth sonrió enternecida y sacó la cámara de fotos sin que su familia se diera cuenta. Ahí estaban Percy y su pequeña Sofía, preparándose su disfraz de Carnaval. Percy llevaba una larga barba blanca además de una peluca del mismo color, una corona y un tridente dorado. Y Sofía un vestido imitando a La Sirenita y una peluca pelirroja.

Annabeth les sacó varias fotografías sin que se dieran cuenta.

Días más tarde Poseidón se pasó por la casa de su hijo quejándose de su disfraz de él mismo y lo poco realista que era.

 **creatividad/ideas-geniales-disfraces-halloween-padres-hijos/**

 **Junten todo y aquí pueden ver la imagen, es la número 11. Ariel y Tritón.**


	68. Detalles

Nico Di Angelo no era una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos en público, ni si quiera con su novio Will Solace. Más de una vez en la cabaña de Afrodita se han quejado del poco afecto que este muestra para con su novio, y que quieren presenciar más escenas 'Solangelo'. Pero lo que ellas no saben son los pequeños detalles que tienen ambos chicos.

Will lleva mucho tiempo saliendo con Nico, y puede decir con seguridad que le conoce y sabe reconocer sus "muestras de afecto". Por ejemplo, en cada comida (comen en la misma mesa siempre, debido a la "nota de doctor" de Will) el rubio nota como los hombros de su novio rozan con los de él. En los entrenamientos siempre le mira y sonríe levemente cuando cae o falla, logrando que vuelva a levantarse y seguir entrenando. Y, lo que más le gusta a Will es que, cuando están solos Nico inconscientemente le coge de la muñeca. Sí, de la muñeca y no de la mano.

Will le preguntó hace tiempo por aquel gesto. Nico se sonrojo y avergonzado admitió " _me gusta sentir tu pulso"_. Will pensó en que Nico había perdido muchas personas que amaba, y sentir el pulso de su novio le reconfortaba de alguna manera… Se le hizo de lo más adorable, y jamás lo ha revelado a nadie: ese era un detalle solamente suyo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie.

 **Ohh :'D**

 **Ahora voy a hacer unos drabbles cortitos, titulados: Mafia! O no?! Si gustan los seguiré, si no pues se intentó :D jaja**


End file.
